Kurosaki Future
by Fatal Kiwi
Summary: Karin and Yuzu are dead and have new life in the Soul Society. Ichigo is the 5th Squad Captain. They are all going through new things that are exciting, happy, and sad. JOIN THE ADVENTURE! Yeah, I suck at summaries, adventure! My first story! Please R
1. Death

**Kurosaki Future**

**Chapter 1: Death**

I do not own Bleach or any of the awesome characters! Yet I might find a way…watch your back, Tite Kubo *knife shines in hand*

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed at nine pm with his usual scowl. If someone only paid attention to that, they would not see the blank look in his eyes. His eyes had darkened and he almost seemed dead. But he wouldn't allow himself to die. Death was what caused all his troubles to begin with. The Shinigami, the hollows, everything that had to do with death. But maybe death would help him out. He gained so much power and met so many people; he had gotten a lot of good from death.

Ichigo sighed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He remembered everything about that day… Everyone who had been there and done nothing, the arrancar's sickening laugh, and the way he lost it when he saw his sisters. There were the teen aged twins who lived so vibrantly and happily before, laying there marred and bloody yet still breathing in pain. He'd done everything he could to save them, but his countless tries were in vain. He wondered why no one else had tried to help. He wondered why all those Shinigami just stood there staring after they'd taken care of the enemies.

Ichigo closed his eyes, still remembering. Karin and Yuzu's souls had slipped from their bodies and tried to reassure their brother. The Shinigami present, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Toushiro Hitsugaya just stood still, speechless. "Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled at him, "You of all people should know that we'll just end up in that Soul Society place! Come on, you are a mega-awesome Shinigami. You can visit any time!"

Yuzu rubbed the tips of her index fingers together, "And maybe…maybe we'll find mom. And we can all go live in the Soul Society." Ichigo still felt horrible. He hugged his sisters and told them not to worry about anything. He wanted to give them each a konso, but he couldn't find the strength. Toushiro and Rukia took care of that. So now, Ichigo is only recalling everything that happened, about a week after it did. He was in his own house, quiet and suffering.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door, breaking Ichigo out of his trance. The door slid open a bit and Rukia poked her head in, "Uh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah? Whaddaya want?" Rukia came into his room and closed the door.

She shuffled her feet, "Well, I was wondering if you were ok. You know with…"

Ichigo sighed again, "Yeah, I know, and I'm fine. It's just a pretty hard blow. But, seriously, I'm good." Rukia looked at him and bit her lip.

Then, she averted her gaze to the wall beside her. "Uh, well, goodnight," she said.

"Night." Rukia went out of the room and Ichigo sunk back down on his bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

**In the Soul Society:**

Karin and Yuzu walked along the streets of Hokutan Rukongai chatting happily. They were in the middle of a conversation about their futures in Rukongai. They were 15 years old and had lost all memory except their names and the fact that they were twin sisters.

"But later on, I want to head over to Kusajishi. I heard that you can fight a lot over there! Or maybe I should go to the Zaraki district? What do you think, Yuzu?" Karin spoke to her smaller, more feminine sister.

Yuzu brought her arms up to her chest, "Why don't you just stay here? This is a nice place! Or we could go to the Inuzuri district." Karin snorted and rubbed her bare shoulder. She was dressed in loose fitting boy clothes that had no sleeves. She was far more muscular than the petite Yuzu, but not at all near buff.

"Hanging Dog? Pfft, no way. Who would want to live in a place with a name like that?"

"Oh, hush," Yuzu said, "It's nice there. There's not as much violence, and pretty much everyone is kind." Karin ruffled Yuzu's hair.

"Ok, whatever, as long as we have a cool family somewhere," Karin said, smiling up at the sky. Then a large body blocked her view. The creature had a messed up body that was black and green and an evil looking bone mask that showed only its glowing red eyes. "A hollow! Yuzu, get away!" Yuzu took off and tried to hide behind a few trees. Karin looked around for a weapon but decided to just use her body.

The stupid hollow had looked around for a while before noticing Karin who had already jumped into the air and brought her leg back. The hollow roared and swung its clawed hand at her. Karin jumped off its hand and kicked it in its mask. The hollow yelled out a few curses before it dissolved into nothing. Karin swept the dirt off her clothes and laughed.

"Well, that wasn't exciting at all." Karin laughed again and Yuzu began to come back from behind the trees. Just then, a giant arm shot over and knocked Karin away. Karin landed in a wooden wall, breaking it from the force of the hit. She spat and pulled a piece of wood from her arm. She got back up and glared at the monster before she ran towards it. Karin let out a shout as she kicked the hollow hard in the stomach.

The hollow doubled over and howled. "How dare you!" it hissed, "I will _kill you!_" It brought both arms up and was about to crush Karin when Yuzu screamed something and its arms were sliced clean off by a flash of light. Karin scrambled away and caught her breath as the hollow screamed. Karin took her chance and jumped up just like with the other hollow, smashing her fist into its mask. She began to fall and noticed the hollow coming down with her. Karin shot back a little, but she was still too close and the hollow fell on her legs.

Karin's head hit the ground with a loud CLUNK! Yuzu cried out and ran towards her sister.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chap! plz wish me luck on the story, guys! I hope you read!**

**Adieu,**

**_kiwiVega_**


	2. I Think I Will!

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 2: I Think I Will**

Again, I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it except my stories and fictional characters! Sadly, Kubo takes all the credit…*Crying in corner*

"_Thinking" _"Speech/regular" **"**_**Zanpakuto"**_

* * *

Karin awoke on a futon in a small room. She sat up quickly and a sharp pain went through her head. Karin grabbed her head and closed her eyes tight. She breathed heavily as she turned over and tried to get up. She stood for a few moments and fell onto her knees, which made her head ache even more. Karin began to lean forward but pushed her arms out to stop herself from falling on the ground. This resulted in pain around her right elbow and she fell anyway. She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath.

The dark haired tom boy tried to stand again before she laid on the futon, hot and tired. _"I don't get why I'm hurting so much." _She thought, _"I'm…so tired…"_ She sighed and rolled onto her left side. Then, the crooked wooden door slid open and revealed a woman who looked to be around 60, Yuzu, and a young man.

The woman carried a tray of food and drinks and smiled at Karin. Yuzu rushed over to her sister, "Karin! Are you ok?"

Karin scowled, "Yeah, whatever. Who the heck are they?" The pair of strangers had sat down against the wall.

"Karin! Don't be rude, they're the ones who patched you up and put you in a bed!" Yuzu said. Karin finally noticed the bandages on her forehead, legs, and left arm. She blew her hair out of her face and looked away.

"Yes, but we're happy to help. I am Dena Geiyito," the old woman said. She held out a large bowl of rice and chicken to Karin. Yuzu helped her sit up and handed her some chopsticks.

But before Karin began to eat, she said, "I'm Karin, thanks." She glared in the man's direction, "Who're you?"

He looked at her darkly, "You can call me Rayo." Karin was unaffected and gave him the same look.

"So, Miss Karin, we know that you fought off two powerful hollows." Dena's smile was starting to freak Karin out.

"I wouldn't call those things powerful," Karin said, "I'm not that great, is all." She was being MODEST and this was freaking Yuzu out.

"Oh, but you are. Only those with high reiatsu can eat anything." Karin stared down into the empty bowl before her. "Your sister had her fill as well, though not as much as you. I'm thinking you two should join the Shinigami Academy," Dena told her.

"Shinigami wha-?" Karin asked stupidly. Dena laughed.

"The Shinigami Academy. It's the school where you train to be a Shinigami. You know what a Shinigami is, right? A Death God, protector of humans and souls?"

Karin waved a hand, "Yeah, I know what they are. I know a lot about them for some reason, actually. Zanpakuto, kido, konso…" Karin started listing what she knew of the Shinigami.

"Um, Miss Karin," Dena called. Karin stopped listing and turned to her. "Are you going to join the Academy?"

"Yeah, Karin! We should! We can get powers and protect souls and living things, too! Like all the nice people and animals here!" Yuzu cried. She was very enthusiastic.

"And Rayo will there, too. He's quite strong as well, you can train together. What do you say?"

Karin crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and grinned, "I think I will!"

* * *

**Err, sorry for the shortness. My bro was doing a lot of stuff in my room that was distracting me and making me laugh. And he kept flashing this oversized fake hand in front of my screen. Plus, loud music has been playing in my house, sometimes rap, mostly rock since SOMEONE is over. Yeah, but no readers should know anything I'm talking about, but whatev. See ya later **_**forever! **_**No, I hope you come back. T^T don't leave me with the Predators! THEY KILL PPL!**


	3. We're Family Now

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 3: We're Family Now**

So, here! The next chapter! I will try my best for all you Bleach fans! I will hopefully make this story as great as all of yours! Here goes!

I do NOT own Bleach or any characters! I DO own this story!

* * *

The day after Karin and Yuzu defeated the hollow and met Dena and Rayo, they were still in the little old house.

Yuzu had gone out to shop with Dena, so Karin and Rayo sat alone.

"So…" Karin began, glancing over at Rayo who looked to be meditating, "What are you doing?"

Rayo opened one eye and looked at her. "What does it look like?"

Karin rocked back and forth a few times, "are you meditating?" Rayo closed his eyes again. Karin frowned, "Is that a _yes?_" She got no response. "You're not helping me out any!"

Rayo opened his eyes and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He stared at her for a while and said, "Why should I talk to you?"

Karin scoffed, "Why not? If I'm going to be staying here, I want to know more about you."

"If you're going to be staying here, I want to know more about _you_," Rayo said, "But who said you're staying here?"

Karin got in the same position in front of him, "Are you going to kick me out?"

"Maybe, I don't really like you."

"We met yesterday."

"And? First impressions mean a lot. You're pretty much a moocher."

"Why do I recognize that word so much? Whatever, how am I a moocher? Again, I've only been here a day."

"You are a moocher either way."

"Either way? Huh?"

"Moocher."

"Stop calling me that."

"Moocher."

"You're acting like a little kid! Shut UP!"

"Moocher."

"Prick!"

Rayo leaned back, "Ah, you finally responded right! I was getting annoyed."

"How were _you _getting annoyed?" Karin steamed, "You were the one insulting _me!_" Rayo just waved a hand and began to meditate again. "Hey, listen to me!" He meditated. "Listen!" he meditated still. "Argh, you bastard! Why are you ignoring me?"

Rayo sighed. Karin smirked, "Are you getting aggravated? You want me to leave you alone? Too bad! I want to talk!"

Rayo glared at her, "About what?"

"About us!"

"I'm sorry, you're too ugly."

"Not about that, you idiot! And I'm not ugly!" Karin clutched her hair, "You're so _stupid!_" She closed her eyes and started to breathe evenly, "Listen. If we're going to live in this house together, tell me about yourself. I'll start if you want." When he didn't respond, Karin talked some more, "Like you know, my name is Karin. You can tell what I look like. I'm pretty smart, I like to play sports, I like music, and I guess…I have a short temper. I'm pretty competitive, too. I don't really know about my past, but I know I just died and Yuzu is my twin sister."

Rayo stayed silent which made Karin angry. She ruffled her pant legs and ground her teeth. Rayo just sat there meditating until Karin sighed and lay down. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard Rayo speak.

"I am meditating… I can be competitive just like you, but I don't have much of a temper. I died a while back and met Dena. I hang upside down a lot and stay silent most of the time, so you'd better get used to it if you and Yuzu are going to be living with us."

Karin smiled and mumbled, "So we're family now…" and fell to sleep. Rayo smiled too and carried her to a room with two futons. He laid her down and left the room to wait for Yuzu and Dena.

* * *

**I should've said that he dropped her on the futon! It seems like Rayo would do that. Rayo is an older character that I made, and I'm glad to finally use him in a story! He's not **_**really **_**mean; he's just acting like that. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't tell you that! Oh, whatever, just know: Rayo isn't that bad!**

**Sayonara,**

_**kiwiVega**_


	4. The New Squad 5 Captain

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 4: The New Squad 5 Captain**

Hey, hey, hey! kiwiVega here! This is the chappy where another Captain shows up! Don't worry, only Gin, Kaname, and Aizen went bye-bye! But I love Kaname! Blind dude with dreads! SPOILER: why did he turn into that ugly looking fly thing? Couldn't he have been cooler? Then he was all like, "Hisagi…let me see your face…" and he EXPLODED! I was giggling and crying at the same time (not really) and my cousin and I said, "Hee, hee, no Kaname, hee, NO! Hee, hee! Tosen, hee, Kaname!" Well, he's dead, so, let's get on with the story!

P.S. I promise Ichigo will be happy later!

* * *

Ichigo got up and stretched. He didn't sleep well. He had a nightmare of Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Masaki all being murdered before him. Yet he could do nothing for some reason. He couldn't move or speak. All he could do was watch. And when he tried to look away, the gruesome images followed his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned. Ichigo changed into jeans and a T-shirt before he opened his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. He got out some cereal and milk and made a bowl for breakfast. Ichigo sat down and stared blankly at nothing with the bowl of cereal on the table.

Rukia walked into the kitchen and frowned, "Ichigo, you need to eat." She'd decided to sleep in the other room of the house last night. She went to the table and pushed the bowl towards him, "Go on." Ichigo stuck a spoon in the bowl and began to munch on the cereal while Rukia watched. "You're so unhappy, Ichigo."

Ichigo leaned back in the chair, "Oh, _really_? My sisters just died, my mom died a long time ago, and my dad is nowhere to be seen! How would _you _feel, Rukia? Jolly?" Rukia sighed.

"My sister died, too," Rukia said, "My brother isn't around much, either. Please don't take this out on me."

Ichigo sat up and glared at her, "Why shouldn't I? All you other Shinigami were there when my sisters got killed! You could have done something, but _no_, you just stood there staring! Was it interesting to see my sisters get mauled? Was it so fascinating you couldn't move?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, "It wasn't like that!"

"Yeah? Then how was it? You didn't move for some reason. I want to know why none of you did anything!" Ichigo told her.

Rukia looked down. She looked almost as bad as Ichigo.

"I…I'm sorry. I just lost all my family. I have so many things going on, and I saw you guys standing there and I thought you didn't care."

"No," Rukia said, putting her hand over Ichigo's, "we all knew your sisters. It was a shock to us, too. I swear, I wanted to move, but I was frozen! I wanted to kill those hollows too, I just couldn't stand it. I love Karin and Yuzu; they're my sisters as well as yours." Ichigo nodded with his eyes closed.

"And, Karin was right. They're probably just somewhere in the Rukon," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled, "No, they _are _in the Rukon!"

Ichigo gave a small smile back, "This is just like some TV drama or something…" They both laughed.

Rukia stood up, "You know what? Let's go to the Soul Society! We can find your sisters there and maybe even stay! If Isshin's not here, he's got to be there, right?" Ichigo seemed confused for a moment but got up, too. "Let's go talk to Urahara about opening a Senkai Gate."

"Thanks, Rukia," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. He gave her a kiss and they headed to the Urahara Shop.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu played Go while Rayo watched and Dena made meals in the kitchen of the little house.

"I win again!" Yuzu cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Rayo smirked at Karin, "Yuzu: five, Karin: _zero_. You're stupid."

"Shut up!" Karin ruffled his already messy hair, "Isn't a brother supposed to encourage his sister?"

"You're right! Keep it up Yuzu, you can do it, you're great! Go, Yuzu!"

Karin growled at him and they all laughed.

"You all seem to be having fun," Dena said as she came in with a tray of steaming food. The trio grabbed a bowl each and began to chow down. "I heard that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are coming back to the Soul Society today."

Karin paid no attention to the comment and scarfed down the food she had. Yuzu did the same, but slower.

"Really? That guy who took down Aizen and his royal girlfriend?" Rayo asked, staring up at Dena.

"Who's Aizen?" Karin asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist.

"Who's Aizen?" Dena looked surprised, "Oh, yes, you're new here, right. Well, Aizen Sosuke was a traitor along with Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. They were captains of the 13 court guard squads in the Soul Society, but they wanted to have power over the world so they left to a place called Hueco Mundo, land of the hollows. They created more hollows and gave them power, making them Arrancar and controlling them. There was a huge war between Aizen, Kaname, Gin, their Arrancar, and the Shinigami in a fake Karakura. Karakura is where Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami, lives when he's not in the Soul Society."

"Hmm," Yuzu mumbled, "Karakura…sounds familiar…I guess we must have heard of this Substitute Shinigami."

Dena smiled and tilted her head a bit, "I guess so. But the Substitute and a member of the royal Kuchiki family, Rukia, have known each other since about four and a half years ago when Rukia gave up her powers. Their friends helped save our world and the human world. Just what a Shinigami is supposed to do."

"That's so cool!" Yuzu said, bouncing up and down. Karin snorted.

"What's a _Substitute Shinigami_, huh?"

"Oh," Dena said, "Well, he is a Shinigami who is not dead yet. He is also part Hollow. I believe that half hollow Shinigami are called Vizards. The first Vizards also helped defeat Aizen." Karin grinned.

"Vizard is a weird word," she said.

Rayo looked at her from the corner of his eye, "That's all you care about? Wow, you're stupider than I thought." Karin gave him a cold glare.

"Maybe you can train hard enough and be as strong as the Substitute," Dena said, "That would be great, right? Try hard at the Academy."

"Yes, ma'am, mom!" Karin saluted Dena. Rayo swatted her head.

"Maybe you'll see him someday, you know," Dena said. Karin and Yuzu shrugged.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji all sat around a table in the Sixth Squad barracks. They were completely silent until a Hell Butterfly flew through the window.

Renji let it land on his finger and replay the message it had, "Ichigo Kurosaki, please report to the 13 Court Guard Squads' Captain meeting room. Ichigo Kurosaki, please report to the 13 Court Guard Squads' captain meeting room."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and got up.

"Renji, what's wrong," Rukia asked. Renji shrugged his shoulders, an expression of confusion on his face. "I wonder…" Renji and Rukia led Ichigo to the Captains' room and opened the doors for him, telling him not to be nervous.

The Captains stood in lines down the humongous room, Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai sitting way in the back. The way they all stared down at Ichigo was intimidating.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yamamoto's powerful voice boomed, gaining Ichigo's attention, "Do you know why you've been called here?" Ichigo could only shake his head. "As you know, the 13 Court Guard Squads are missing 3 Captains." Ichigo nodded. "We have called you here to request that _you _become a new captain of the Soul Society. Do you accept?"

Ichigo rolled his head stupidly, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would become a new captain of the Soul Society, Kurosaki! Do you accept the position of 5th Squad Captain?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Yes! Yes, I fully accept! When do I start?"

"Now…" Unohana came over and put the 5th Squad Captain Haori on his back, clipping it over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Court Guard Squads, Ichigo."

* * *

**Yay! Captain Ichigo Kurosaki! That was a horrible idea! Ichigo will destroy all order! No, he might not… I guess if the 13 Court Guard Squads have faith in him, I should, too. Wait, maybe they don't! I'm CONTROLLING this story! Argh, let's just hope Ichigo has what it takes, especially after losing his beloved little twin sisters. GOOD LUCK, SOUL SOCIETY! :D**

**Adios,**

_**kiwiVega**_


	5. Shinigami Academy

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 5: Shinigami Academy!**

Well, hi! You can tell by the title that _someone _is going to the Academy, but _who_? I hope I didn't give it away! Who could possibly be going to something like the Shinigami Academy? Guess we'll just have to find out, because I _don't _expect any readers to know! ^.0 wink, wink. Oh, yeah, srry bout that repeat. i made a mess...AWWWW but its ok now!

* * *

Karin slept peacefully on her futon. That is, Karin slept peacefully on her futon until _someone _kicked her in the stomach.

"Wake up! Don't be lazy, Karin!" Rayo shouted as he kicked her again.

"Ah, Rayo-onii-sama!" Karin moaned as she pushed Rayo's foot away. "Why are you waking me up so early? What is it, five?" Rayo smirked evilly.

"No, you idiot, it's seven o'clock. Don't you want to," he kicked her again, "get to school?" Karin tackled him to the ground and ran out of the room.

Rayo laughed and called after her, "That was mean, nee-chan!" Karin rushed to get ready with Rayo and Yuzu. It had been weeks since they first moved into Rayo and Dena's house. They were all quite close now, Rayo, Yuzu, and Karin had started referring to each other as brother: onii/nii or sister: onee/nee, and Karin and Yuzu were known as Karin and Yuzu Geiyito.

"So, you all know how to get to the academy, right?" Dena asked. The younger souls nodded. "Good, be careful and have fun."

"Don't treat us like kids, Dena!" Karin said. "Only Rayo deserves that!"

"Hey!" Rayo snapped. He was older than Yuzu, Karin,and Dena combined, though he looked to be a young adult, twenty or so.

Karin stuck her tongue out, grabbed Yuzu's hand, and shot out the door. She ran for a little while with Yuzu and suddenly Rayo appeared beside them.

"Just so you know," he gave another evil smirk, "I'm your _teacher_, onee." He disappeared in a flash.

"Shunpo!" Karin said, frowning. "Hey, Yuzu, get on my back and hold your breath." Yuzu questioned her but did as she was told. Karin shunpoed after Rayo, grinning.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his office, bored as heck. He'd finished all his paperwork with the help of Rukia and Momo. Orihime had healed all the fallen Shinigami after all the Hueco Mundo enemies had been defeated. She also revived some of the Arrancar who had lost most of their memories after dying again and became comrades of the Soul Society. Pretty much everything was back to normal.

Ichigo stared at a picture he had brought from the human world. In it were his mother, father, sisters, and himself. He had been Captain of the 5th Squad for weeks and he never had any time to search for his sisters. He had so much to do seeing as the 5th Squad Captain from before had betrayed the Soul Society and the lieutenant had been in the hospital while he was gone. Other Shinigami had tried to take care of the extra work, but they still had everything to do with their own squads.

If he'd known everything that came with being a captain, maybe he wouldn't have taken the position… No, he always thought about becoming a captain, being an official Shinigami. Even if he died, he would just come back to the Soul Society seeing as he was sort of still a Substitute. But his body would grow older, so maybe he should just stay in the Soul Society. Ichigo pondered over these things and didn't notice another Soul Reaper come in the room.

The man sat down the large stack of papers on Ichigo's desk, "Um, Captain Kurosaki, there's more paperwork. I'm sorry for just coming in here, but when I knocked, you didn't answer.

Ichigo glared at the sheets all neat in a pile before he laid his head on his desk and groaned. The man felt Ichigo's reiatsu flare and ran out of the room. Ichigo began to work on the paperwork, noticing they were admission forms for the Shinigami Academy. There were so many. He had forgotten that most Shinigami had to learn there to gain everything he gained from being thrown in a hole and fighting for a few months.

"There's such a big bunch of students trying to become Shinigami," Ichigo muttered. He whistled at the amount. He just kept filling out and stamping forms for the students until he glimpsed a certain name. He searched around a bit until he found the paper he was looking for. He read the first name on the paper aloud, "Karin…"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Could it be? His wonderful sister? Maybe so! You have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Babay,**

_**kiwiVega**_


	6. First Day, How Fun

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 6: First Day, How Fun**

Weeeee! This is fun! Yes, I know the chapters are short. My sister wants me to cheer her on as she fights, one brother wants me to watch TV with him, the other bro wants me to go fishing, and my mom wants me to read poems with her and my dad is sleeping.

We're all together today! Like a real family! And no one is yelling at someone else (for the first time in YEARS literally)! Besides, I keep going off into my little mind place and slipping over to deviant art to read Elfen Lied memes. THIS IS FUN THOUGH! HERE WE GO, TIME FOR MY LITTLE STORYYYY!

* * *

At the Academy, Karin caught her breath while Yuzu tried to figure out what had happened and Rayo laughed.

"You never told us that you were our teacher!" Karin yelled at Rayo.

"I never told you that I was going to destroy you, either."

"What?"

"Hm, what? Nothing, did you hear something?"

"You said you were going to destroy me!"

"Well, thank you, I'm sure I will. But you need to have more confidence."

"Huh? No! _You _said that! You think you're stronger than me?"

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Pfft! I can so beat you!"

"Oh, _sure _you can."

"Whatever! You're so cocky," Karin said, snarling at Rayo.

"And you're so stupid." He smirked at her.

"Ah! Forget this! Shouldn't you be teaching somewhere, oh, wonderful onii-sama?" Karin said.

"Yes, and you should be getting your uniforms and schedules and heading to class," Rayo's eyes flashed. Karin freaked out and grabbed Yuzu, dragging her down the hall to get their uniforms. Rayo began to walk the other way when a different female voice called his name. He turned and saw one of his older students, Tueur Lionne, running up to him.

"Ah, T-sama, you seem to be having fun," Tueur said, smiling up at him.

"I am. That girl is very fun to mess with," Rayo said, giving her the same smile. Tueur was a friend from the past but she seemed so young that she went to the Academy anyway.

"You know," Tueur said, "when a guy teases a girl, it usually means they like them…"

"You know," Rayo mocked her voice, "a Zanpakuto is used to cut people with…" Tueur laughed.

"Aha! So I'm right! Otherwise, you wouldn't say something like that," she told him, poking him in the arm.

"Aha! Maybe I'm denying it because it isn't true," Rayo said, poking her back in the arm, "And do you want to lose that hand?"

"Whatever, T-sama. I know who can play matchmaker!" at this, Tueur disappeared into the darkness. Rayo sighed and rubbed his head, heading to his first class.

* * *

"Karin…" Ichigo looked at the last name and felt a sad pang hit him, "Geiyito." He put the paper back into the finished stack and sighed.

He was done filling out all those stupid forms so he just leaned back in the chair and tried to rest. He had fallen asleep and Rukia and Renji came into his office. Rukia kicked him out of his chair and into the wall, which woke him.

"What was that for, Rukia?" Ichigo shouted.

Renji laughed at him, "Yeah, what was that for, Rukia? Just look at what happened to the wall!" Rukia smiled.

"Hey, Captain, you want to go get something to eat? You've been cooped up in here all day," she said as Ichigo swept off his uniform.

Renji pumped a fist in the air, "Let's go to a bar!" Rukia hit him into a wall, too.

"Wait, no, that's not a bad idea," Rukia looked up, "Let's go to a bar."

"Yes!" Renji cried from him nice little place in the wall.

"Uh, well, ok, but who's going to do the paper work if I'm not here?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly a young woman with kido binds around her appeared beside Rukia looking very frightened.

Rukia pushed the woman forward, "We've got that taken care of!" Ichigo gave Rukia a weird look and walked over to her.

"So when are we leaving?"

Renji popped up beside them, "Now!" Rukia took the spell off the woman, pushed Ichigo and Renji out the door, and took out after them, locking the office up so the woman couldn't get out.

* * *

Karin went to her next class, still fiddling with the uniform. The thing annoyed her so much, she wanted to rip it. But ripping her only uniform had consequences, especially when she was _wearing _it. Karin blushed a little as she thought of what could happen.

"Why are you blushing?" Karin was surprised and looked over in the direction the voice came from. A teenage (looking) boy stood there with a confused look on his face.

Karin glared at him, "Why do you care? It's none of your business!"

Unexpectedly, a smiled came across his lips and his different colored eyes sparkled, "You seem familiar. I like you. Let's fight to the death."

"Uh, no thanks, freak," Karin turned and started walking away.

"Hm, you have to learn some Hoho next? Me too," the weird boy read her schedule and running his free hand through his long, wild hair.

Karin tried to grab her schedule back from him, but he was taller and held it out of her reach. "How did you get that? Give it back, it's mine!"

"I took it from you just a second ago," he said, still looking over the paper. His little smile became a grin, "Most of our classes are the same!"

Karin covered her eyes with her hands, "_Nooo!_"

The boy noticed her action and patted her back, "Oh, no, cheer up. Here, you can have it back." He handed her the schedule.

Karin snatched it, "That's not what I'm upset about, you idiot!"

"Oh, ok. Let's go to our next class together!"

"No, go away!"

"Aw, why? Come on! We have the same class!"

"Leave me _alone_!" Karin tried to run away to the classroom but he just kept up behind her chattering about weird things.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat at a table while Renji danced around the building.

Rukia had a Smirnoff while Ichigo just drank things randomly. He was on Grey Goose vodka now.

"Weird, I never…" Ichigo said. Rukia tilted her head,

"What?"

Ichigo smiled at her, "I thought you guys had much to drink other than sake."

"What?" Rukia waved her glass around, "Shinigami don't drink? Pfft, do you know Rangiku? Kira? Hisagi? You haven't been around in the good times, hnn!"

Ichigo pulled her glass back down to the table, "Shut up. I just didn't expect all this at a bar or _anywhere _here. You can't blame me."

"We don't have jack! I've been to the human world. You guys have, like…lots of stuff, man. Like, everywhere you look it's, like, booze!" Rukia said.

"You sound dumb. You get drunk easy," Ichigo said.

"Pfft! Shaddap! I can drink fine," Rukia drawled. Ichigo laughed. "I'm just tipsy, mayne!"

Ichigo took a swig of his drink, "Sure…that's why you just called me 'mayne.'"

"What _are _you talking about?" Rukia asked, looking at him like _he _was acting weird.

He laughed again, "Nothing at all." He looked around, "Hey, where's Renji?"

Rukia started to giggle, "Probably lost somewhere. Renji drinks a whole lot, Strawberry. So, like, he's probably drunk outa his _mind_!" Just then, Renji fell through the ceiling. Rukia raised her hand and waved it, "Wait, no, I found him!"

Ichigo laughed again and helped Renji up. He supported Rukia and Renji and shunpoed from the bar. On the way to Renji's place, Rukia started to sing.

Ichigo _almost _dropped her.

* * *

Karin tried to block out her new stalkers' voice as she walked. He was _so _annoying!

"So? Hello? What do you say?" he asked. She found out his name was Saraiju.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I asked you if you wanted to fight after school. So what is your answer?"

Karin scrunched her eyebrows together, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, but you're strong! You're so familiar, too! Please, _please_?"

"No! I can't stand you!"

"But I can help you awaken your Zanpakuto."

* * *

Rukia was still having a giggle fit when Ichigo reached her house.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Ichigo asked, "Byakuya will probably be mad…"

Rukia giggled, "Probably? He'll probably slice off my hands so I can never hold another glass of alcohol again!" She laughed and banged the wall. Then she stared at her hands, "But I love my hands. Yes I do, oh, yes I _do_! I _love _my hands, my pretty little hands. Yes I do!" she talked to her hands like they were babies.

Ichigo didn't want to see what happened when Byakuya did show up, but, knowing Byakuya, he had a feeling Rukia wasn't far off. He headed back to the 5th division barracks and wished Rukia the best of luck. He wondered if she would have her hands the next time he saw her…

* * *

**Yes! Drunken Shinigami are fun to write about! Renji fell through the ceiling! How did he get up there? How do you even pronounce Saraiju? My sister came up with that, but I think she spelled it S-A-R-A-G-J-U. What's up with him anyway? What does he mean? Why does Tueur call Rayo "T-sama?" So many questions! Find out next chapter!**

**P.S. Jerrbear I neeeeed you to review! Jk! But review or I will FIND YOU! In anyone's review, plz help me out and tell me what should be changed, or tell me what you like. Flames are completely accepted if there are any!**

Да спаткання,

_**kiwiVega**_


	7. Power

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 7: Power**

Ooh, what a cheesy title. My bro is texting me but he isn't saying anything but "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi" and "hi" How _interesting_, right? Ah, well, please review, blah, blah, blah, I just got stabbed in my hand, so it might not be all that great. It's not too bad, so I can keep typing! I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. and I'm sorry I don't really espond, **fanficssuck**! I am stupid sometimes! I'm so happy that you R&R!

"_Thinking" _"Speech/regular" **"**_**Zanpakuto"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Karin turned towards Saraiju looking skeptical, "What do you mean? Can't anyone do that?"

Saraiju smiled, "I can do it faster. If you let me."

"Oh, yeah? Well, how can you awaken my Zanpakuto any faster than normal?" Karin crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's one of my powers," Saraiju looked up at the sky with his mitch-matched eyes, "So do you want my help or not? A Zanpakuto would be a lot of help if we fight."

"I don't want to fight you," Karin said, and Saraiju brought his eyes back down to look at her, "But I want to awaken my Zanpakuto."

"Ok," he said. Then he shook a finger at her, "But no looking. And don't even think about talking to your Zanpakuto about what I do." Karin shrugged. "Ok, sit down somewhere. Now close your eyes. Don't look, not even in your head. Promise me you won't."

Karin chuckled, "You're really serious about this. What if I look?"

"Don't!" the change in his voice surprised Karin. He sounded so harsh and sad. "Don't…Promise me, _swear_ to me you won't! Don't tell anyone, either!"

"I won't, I won't! I swear! Geez," Karin said. Suddenly everything went blank. Karin was still awake, but it felt like nothing was there. She wanted to open her eyes to see what happened, but she swore to Saraiju that she wouldn't. Karin tried to imagine what might have happened, but it didn't work. There was no image, no sound, nothing.

It seemed like forever, but when the feeling of normality washed over Karin's body again, she asked if she could look again.

"There would be no point," Saraiju said. Karin was confused for a moment before she fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Ichigo woke up early with sore shoulders. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Rukia and Renji got "tipsy" as they called it, and he had to practically carry them to their homes. He also remembered how Renji fell through the ceiling. No one was even surprised. Ichigo laughed a little and got up to get dressed.

Ichigo was headed to his office when a black blur zoomed past, screaming. Ichigo stopped and stared after the blur before Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of the 11th squad showed up. She was running after the blur.

Ichigo caught the back of her shihakusho and pulled her back over to him, "What are you doing over here?"

Yachiru grinned at him, "Me and Baldy are playin' tag! But even when Baldy's it, he runs away…" Yachiru started to think.

"Well, did you have to chase him all the way over to my squad?" Ichigo shook her.

"Yes! He runs away far! Lemme go get him!" Yachiru slipped from his grasp and started to run again. Ichigo growled and started walking to his office again. He sat down and saw just a few small stacks of paper, which he started to work on.

When Ichigo was half way done with the paperwork, which was soon after he started, someone knocked on his office door. "Come in," he called. In stepped Rukia who looked a little upset. Ichigo snickered, "It seems you still have your hands."

Rukia glanced at him, "Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Am I supposed to? Was someone trying to take my hands? Did I hit my head? I've got a killer headache…"

"Wow, you have a hangover! You suck at drinking. You didn't have that much."

Rukia stared at him, wide eyed, "What are you talking about? Drinking?"

Ichigo began to laugh, "You can't remember! When was the last time you drank anything, anyway?" Rukia looked embarrassed as she wrung her hands.

"I don't know…" Ichigo kept laughing. "Shut up! Let me tell you why I came, Ichigo!"

"That's Captain Kurosaki to you," Ichigo scolded, smiling, "What did you come here for, Rukia?"

Rukia looked around, "Ah, well, I was wondering if you went to the Rukongai to look, uh, for your sisters."

Ichigo's smile vanished, "No, I haven't yet. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Do you want to? If you have too much work, we could maybe send a search party or something? Maybe she'd be at the Shinigami Academy, it's going to start letting students in soon."

"Who do you think we could send?"

* * *

Karin opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Yuzu's face.

"Gah!" Karin shot up a little.

Yuzu moved out of her face, "Yay! You're awake!"

"Huh?"

Yuzu gave her a worried look, "We found you near the house knocked out. What happened?"

Karin sat up and thought for a little while and remembered Saraiju, "Oh, uh, I don't know. I guess I was just super tired and couldn't make it all the way back, you know?" She grinned at her sister. Yuzu looked very doubtful, but who wouldn't?

"Something could have happened to you! Are you sure you can't recall anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Karin said. She wasn't about to break her promise. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to head over to the Academy. But you should stay here. You might have gotten hurt or something."

"I'm fine! I want to go to the Academy. I'm going to go even if you don't want me to," Karin said. Yuzu frowned but got up to go and get ready anyway. Karin lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to think about what Saraiju did.

"_**Didn't you tell Saraiju you wouldn't do that?" **_a voice out of nowhere asked Karin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's talking to me?"

"_**Who do you think? What did Saraiju tell you he was going to do? Have you ever heard my voice before?"**_

"No way, you're my Zanpakuto?"

"_**Ooh, you figured it out. Great job, smart one."**_

"Hey! Are you insulting me? Don't be sarcastic!"

"_**Oh, no, whatever made you think I was being **_**sarcastic**_**?"**_

"Don't talk to me like that! You're my Zanpakuto!"

"_**Well, ok, but don't try to figure out what Saraiju did. I know why he didn't want you to see."**_

"Was…was it something bad?"

"_**That would be a hint, so I will not give you an answer."**_

"What! It's just a simple question!"

"_**Go get ready for school."**_

"Huh? Oh, right!" Karin jumped out of the covers and ran out the room.

* * *

**What the? A **_**search party**_**? Is that really necessary? Well, if it is to Rukia and Ichigo, I guess it is to me. Who will be in the search party? Weeeee-ooo-weeee-ooo-weeeeee-oh! Kung Pow Ling! I love Kung Pow. Chosen One! "Oh, how cute," *smooch* "Bye, bye!" HAHahaHAhaHa!**

**Reruda,**

_**kiwiVega**_


	8. The Search Party

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 8: The Search Party**

Hahaha! I should tell you, some of the OC's are based off of real people. Saraiju is one of them, with a different name. Tueur is also one of them. There will be more and I might just tell you what they're like in real life! Maybe if someone wants me to, I might make an OC of them! We'll see. I do…not own Bleach… ToT

"_Thinking" _"Speech/regular" **"**_**Zanpakuto"**_

* * *

__"So, should we send Momo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "She's already had too much trouble. How about Ikkaku?"

Rukia laughed, "No way, he would probably try and fight them! Maybe Kira?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But we need at least three people to go and look."

"Only three? Ok…um, Kira is good friends with Hisagi…"

"No way, Hisagi might scare Yuzu. What about Yumichika?"

"Wouldn't he scare Karin?" They laughed. "Kira and Momo are friends, too, are you sure you don't want to send her?"

"Well, if she's ok with it, I guess she could go." He let out his breath, "Who else, who else?"

Rukia thought a while. She hummed and then said, "Rangiku?"

"Rangiku? Will she be serious enough?"

"Well, if we tell her it's important, she should. Want to ask everyone?"

"Sure…Here we go," Ichigo began to call up Rangiku, Kira, and Momo, plus Hitsugaya to ask permission to borrow Rangiku. In the end, everyone agreed and they had their Search Party!

**Wait, wait, everyone remember how my hand got stabbed? Haha, well I just remembered that I've been cut by a ball before. I've also been cut by a **_**couch**_**. From the stab, I have a scar on my left hand, the ball gave me a scar on my right hand, and the couch gave me a big scar down my foot. How is it even possible to get cut like that? Well, it happened, and it hurt! I just **_**needed **_**to say that, and it's completely true!**

* * *

Karin and Yuzu walked down the halls to their second class.

"Oh, yeah, you have something different than me now, right?" Yuzu looked over at her sister's schedule, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"I guess," Karin said. Yuzu gave her a hug and started walking away.

"Who was that?" someone said from behind Karin. She turned to see long, messy black hair and two different colored eyes.

"Saraiju! Get out of my face!" Karin pushed him away.

"_Why_?" He whined, "We have the same class next, remember? And then the next one, and the next one, but not the one after that-ah!" Karin hit him.

"Shut up! Why are you always around me?"

"I'm not _always_ around you. Always is a big word. So is Shinigami. And alphabet. And onomatopoeia," Saraiju said, looking really thoughtful.

"What are you_ talking _about? Callate, estupido!" Karin said. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, you speak Spanish?" Saraiju cried, "Sí! Eso es genial!"

"No, no hablo espanol!" Karin said, "I did it again! What the heck!"

"I seriously did _not _know you spoke Spanish!" Saraiju said. "We have so much in common!"

"No, we don't! I need to get to class," Karin said, turning away from him and walking back down the hall.

"So do I!" he followed her.

* * *

Rangiku leaned on the wall, "So why are we here again?"

"I need you to look for my sisters. Their names are Karin and Yuzu."

Momo looked at him weird, "Is everyone in your family named after fruit?" (Ichigo=Strawberry, Karin=Quince, and Yuzu=a citrus fruit)

Rangiku laughed and Ichigo scowled. "No! Let's get back to the point! I'll try and show you what they look like." Ichigo held up three pictures: one of Masaki, one of 11-year-old Karin, and one of 11-year-old Yuzu. "Ok, they didn't take too many more pictures before they died, so try and think of these two older, sort of combined with this one." The group stared at the pictures with confused looks.

"Gah, I know what they look like, so, it's all good," Rangiku said, giving up on the pictures.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Ichigo said, laying the pictures back on his desk. "Well, Karin is a tomboy and Yuzu is really girly and caring. They're both pretty nice, but Karin gets mad easy. I'm not exactly sure what else to tell you…"

"Is this enough for you to go off of?" Rukia asked, "And Rangiku, are you sure you can remember them?"

Rangiku waved a hand, "Of course, of course, who could forget them?"

"Guys, this is really important to us. Please try your hardest to find them. But if you don't find them today, it's ok, we will try as well. We need help sometimes, too," Rukia said. Momo smiled at her.

"_**Ichigo." **_Zangetsu called.

"_Huh? Yeah, Zangetsu?" _Ichigo thought.

"_**Are you sure you can trust them with this task?"**_

"_I…Yes, I'm sure. I need all the help I can get to find my family."_

"_**Be careful, Ichigo."**_

"_I know, Zangetsu, I know."_

"So where should we look first?"

"What?" Ichigo looked at Kira, "Oh, just search around the Rukon."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, let's go, guys!" Rangiku waved her arms in the air and zoomed out the door. Momo and Kira hesitated for a second but followed her.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo nervously, "Maybe sending Rangiku wasn't such a good idea…"

Ichigo smiled, "No, she knows what Karin and Yuzu look like. She should be a big help." Rukia shrugged and pushed some paperwork towards him. Ichigo sighed and got back to work.

* * *

Karin and Saraiju finished that class and walked down the hall again. Well, Karin trudged down the hall.

Saraiju was going on about something but Karin wasn't listening, she was wishing Saraiju would leave.

Suddenly, Saraiju wrapped his arms around her, "Are you _ok_?"

Karin almost screamed. She pushed him _into _the ground, "WHAT WAS THAT? DO NOT TOUCH ME! DO _NOT _TOUCH ME!" Saraiju crawled out of the hole she made and laughed.

"That hurt! You're strong! I only hugged you."

"I will kill you!"

Saraiju looked very happy, "You'd kill me? Oh, I'm so flattered. But why do you always refuse when I ask you to fight?"

"What is wrong with you? It's like getting hurt if fun for you."

Saraiju's face faltered, "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"That F-word you said."

"I didn't say the F-word."

"No, no, the one you used. Fuh-something. People say it a lot, what does it mean?"

"Fun? You don't know what fun means?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No, I just thought everyone knew what fun meant. You really don't know?" Karin stared at Saraiju and he bit his lip and looked away. "Oh, man. You want me to tell you?"

"Ah…you don't have to… I can ask someone else or something."

"I'll tell you," Karin said, "Fun is…fun is the word for something that makes you feel good. When you enjoy something a lot, it's fun. When things make you have when you do them, it's fun. It's kind of hard to explain…"

"That's good enough!" Saraiju's creepy happiness returned, "At least I know now. I would always hear people say that word- fun, isn't it?- and be totally blank. Thank you." He stared at her without blinking, a big smile on his face.

"You're really happy, you know that," Karin said, smiling as well, "And it's contagious!"

"I'm only happy because I get another chance," Saraiju said, blinking finally.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"Uh…I didn't say anything. It was probably your Zanpakuto. Did you talk to it before?"

"Don't change the subject. What do you mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rai."

"Yes you d-wait, who?"

"I said Karin. What's up with your ears today?"

Karin glared at him, "You're lying to me! What are you talking about? Who's Rai?"

Saraiju smiled indifferently, "We're missing class."

Karin looked hesitant before she frowned and glared again, "I don't care. I wasn't supposed to be here today, anyway. Why won't you tell me anything?"

Saraiju sat down, "I _really _have no idea what you are talking about. Let's please just leave this alone, 'kay?"

"_**Didn't I tell you not to question him?**_

"_You don't own me, whatever your name is- Zanpakuto. You can't say anything, if anything, you should help me."_

"_**I know only what I know, and I will not tell you. Just leave him alone."**_

"_Why? Is it that serious?"_

"_**He has his reasons. Drop it."**_

"_Whatever. I will if it means so much…"_

Karin looked at Saraiju, "I'll stop bothering you. But why are you so secretive?"

Saraiju leaned forward and smirked evilly at her, "Why are you so secretive? Tell me about yourself." Karin was shocked at the look he gave her.

"Well, there's not much to tell…"

* * *

**That, that, there you go! A search party has been created. I'll give you a hint on something that has to do with Karin: Kira! No, not the person, the word. Anyone know what Kira means in Japanese? Not nice clothes, if you've seen Death Note, it should help. Well, it's a hint.**

**Oh, I'm watching **Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**. It's a bit racist movie from the 1960's. It's got a good story, though. WATCH IT. No, you don't have to. But I recommend Kung Pow if you like stupid martial arts comedies. WEEE-OH-WEEE-OH-WEEE! My name is…Betty! HAHAHA**

**Güle-güle,**

_**kiwiVega**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurosaki Future Chapter 9: I don't know, someone title it for me, I'm bored.

I am going to put a few more new characters in, most based off of actual people. But I need your help! Whoa, this sounds like some Dora episode or something! But, really. I want to know if any of the readers want a character and if I should change some of the names. I already changed one guy's name into "Saraiju." But what's a good other name for a guy who likes to wear Insane Clown Posse face-paint? He usually bleaches his hair white or really, REALLY light blonde with tiny black highlights. He's nice and funny, despite the crazy way he sounds. He's about 16, so what's a good name for him? I'll tell you his real name later, I just want to see what you can come up with…

That aside… You'll find out if Karin's Zanpakuto is a guy or girl in this chapter! There is Ichiruki in this story, I might have made them seem just friends, but they're in LOVVVVE! Also, I'll have a little fun with Yuzu! I've sorta been leaving her out. I put it on my profile that I'm a bit of a Karin addict! Well, I do NOT own Bleach; I'm still trying to find a way, though! KUROSAKI'S UNITE! Err, no, let's just head to the story :P

"_Thinking" _"Speech/regular" **"**_**Zanpakuto"**_

* * *

"You know, I haven't seen Karin in class for a little while…" Yuzu said to her new friend, Tueur.

"Who?" Tueur munched on some food she'd brought.

"Karin, she's my twin sister. She's not too similar to me, though. She's almost my opposite." Yuzu laughed.

"Ooh, maybe Alexander would like her! Then he would leave me alone for once," Tueur muttered. She finished her snack and glared at nothing.

"Does Alexander ever want a girlfriend?" Yuzu sat down next to the other girl. Alexander was a messed up teen-looking soul who possessed Tueur and decided not to leave her, even when she died. Lately, he'd been hanging out in her mind instead of making her hurt people or herself like he used to. "Not that I'm thinking of pairing him up with Karin!"

"No, Alexander just keeps going on about his ex-wife. Yeah, he lived way back in time where teens and pre-teens got married and crap like that. He said if we ever found her reincarnated and I left her, he would kill my friends and beat me with my own arms." Tueur laughed, "But I'm not going to leave his _wife_, or let him even come out of my body so he can hurt anyone. I have control!"

"Your life sounds really harsh…" Yuzu's eyes teared up. Tueur noticed and freaked, trying to cheer her up.

* * *

Karin sighed as she finished her tiny speech, which was pretty much all she'd told Rayo, "See, there wasn't much to say."

Saraiju was sparkling. He was _literally_ sparkling. "You are so awesome!" He looked up and saw the sparkles, grabbing a large one and glaring at it, "How did these get here? They're just floating around… And you have none!" He started to flap his arms all over the place, trying to wave the sparkles over to Karin.

Karin burst out laughing, "You look so stupid! Stop that!" She fell on the ground.

"I look stupid? _You _look stupid rolling on the ground over there," Saraiju put his hands in his lap and stared at her.

"Hey, Saraiju," Karin said, getting back up, "Why are your eyes different colors? Your right one is pretty much black, but your left one is like a pearl or something."

"When this guy tried to kill me one time, he stabbed me in my eye. I'm blind in my left eye now, but I've gotten used to it."

"No way. Why did he try to kill you?"

"Why not? I have my past, you have yours. Sometimes people are just crazy murderers."

"Wait, you have your past and I have mine? What does that have to do with anything? Was he just a crazy murderer or did you do something to make him want to kill you?" Saraiju frowned and avoided eye contact (with both eyes, even though he's blind in one. He's good at that!)

"_**Shut up, Karin, can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it? Leave him alone."**_

"_You don't own me, woman."_

"_**I'm stronger than you."**_

"_You're part of me. I control you."_

"_**Maybe not. I can come out there and put you in the hospital, little girl, and I will roam free as you recover. Leave Saraiju alone, got me?"**_

"_You're violent."_

"_**I'm part of you, just like you said."**_

"_I'll leave him alone. But don't think I won't come in my mind later on and settle this."_

"_**There's nothing to settle. Bye, bye!"**_

Karin grumbled and looked at the half-blind boy, who still seemed uncomfortable. She sighed, "Never mind, Saraiju, you don't have to answer my questions if you don't want to."

Saraiju brightened up once again, "Ok! Hey, what's your last name?"

"Geiyito. What's yours?"

"Doro. Your name is fun to say."

"Yours is fun to say, too, and you said fun! Good job!"

"I'm not a toddler learning how to speak, Karin."

"I know, sorry..."

* * *

Yuzu stopped crying and Tueur lay down on a bench.

"I'm sorry I started crying, it's just so sad," Yuzu said, "Alexander _killed _you! He's still here! Alexander is such a bad person!" Yuzu began to sniffle.

Tueur held her hands out to the other girl, "N-now, Yuzu, don't say anything like that. And don't cry! It's ok, I'm here aren't I? It's ok!" Yuzu cried into Tueur's shoulder. Tueur's eye twitched in annoyance.

* * *

Karin found a ball outside with Saraiju and started kicking it around.

"What are you doing?" Saraiju asked, watching the ball as it shot from side to side.

"Playing a game."

"What game?"

"Um…well, I don't know. I want to call it soccer, so I guess that's it. Want to play one on one? I'll teach you."

"No, I'll end up kicking it too hard and you won't have a ball anymore."

"Well, maybe just watching will help you out."

"Err, sure. But I'm going to go practice kido over there instead," Saraiju pointed to a little forest near the Academy. Karin nodded and continued kicking.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the search party had found nothing. The sun was beginning to set.

"Should we keep looking?" Kira asked.

"No, we've been running all over the place since we woke up. Let's go get our other work done and go to bed," Momo said. Rangiku and Kira agreed, and they all shunpoed back to their divisions.

* * *

**The end! I'm tired. This chapter was just something I started working on. I decided to put it up anyway, though. Yesterday, the fireworks near me SUCKED! Whatever, it was still fun. My sis and I were acting all excited anyway cuz we thought it was funny. The fireworks lasted about five minutes or something, and the whole time my bro and I were whistling with grass between our thumbs (anyone else know what I mean?) and my sister and I were laughing our butts off. We also saw Avatar The Last Airbender the movie. Turns out it was only the Book 1: Water, so there's gonna be more movies like Earth and Fire and blah-blah-blah.**

**Good job on the Kira thing! Oh, yeah, and Jerr, if you want to know what Saraiju did, you can ask, but I was sorta saving it for later. It has to do with his PAST! WOOHOO! If anyone thinks of a title, please tell me, because I just wrote this out of nowhere…**

**Hwyl fawr, (that one's Welsh!)**

_**kiwiVega**_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Umm, hey guys, there's some times when I won't update for I while and I want you all to know that I have my reasons.

1: I got STABBED in my HAND, it's not very easy to type, but I like writing, so I'll keep trying. I won't do so if I hurt though!

2: My family is at the hospital A LOT. Mostly for my bro and sis. Sometimes it's for me or my other brother, but that's fairly rare. We all have sorta "health problems" or just things with our bodies that are messed up. No, we don't look crazy or anything, except maybe on the inside… My sis and I have boney-jointy problems, and I also have these weird headaches and a twitchy-stingy thing with my hands. I'm NOT lying!

3: sometimes I go places where my computers cannot be taken. Yeah, I do other things than write. I AM JUST WRITING THIS RANDOMLY AS I GO ALONG; each chapter was written probably an hour or so before I decide to post it. I'm kind of nocturnal. I don't sleep at night…

So, there! If you don't believe me, well, why don't you believe me? Can't people have health problems? I'll hit you with my old breathing machine! If I can find it…I don't need it anymore I guess we've gotten rid of it…haven't seen it in a while… Well, ADIOS AMIGOS! Hopefully I'll see you later!

P.S. if you want to know more about the weird health things, just ask. I find that people do ask a lot, but maybe not you guys. I'll tell you more if you want to know.


	11. Visitor! Cats and Dogs?

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 10: Visitor! Cats and Dogs?**

I've been watching _Disaster Date _and _Silent Library _a lot lately. Those shows are so stupid; I guess that's why I like them. I really like _Disaster Date_. Those people are crazy. The dialog in the Airbender was HORRIBLE. That moon princess chick said, "We must show them that we believe in our beliefs just as much as they believe what they believe." Haha, well, I don't own…Bleach…*sniff, sniff*…

* * *

Karin juggled her ball on her knees. She'd been out there quite a while. Saraiju was still away in the trees. Karin noticed the sky was dark blue and getting darker.

Karin grabbed her ball and squinted at the trees, "Saraiju! _Saraiju! _Come on! Let's go!" No one came out of the trees. Karin started walking towards them, still calling the super happy boy. She got to the mini-forest and looked around, feeling a little worried, "Saraiju…?"

The bushes near her rustled and she back away. "Aw crap, I've got nothing to fight with and I suck at kido!" The bushes rustled again. "I guess I'll have to- AH!" something jumped from the bushes and shot at her. Karin raised her arms up to block but nothing ever hit her.

There stood Saraiju, grinning like a maniac, "Rawr. I scared you."

Karin fumed, "I wasn't scared! I just didn't have anything to fight with! I was trying to come up with ideas if I got attacked!"

"Don't you have your Zanpakuto?"

"Well, it was awakened but it didn't show up yet!"

"Hmm, that's weird. Whatever, let's go home."

"Ok, see you later." Karin turned and began to walk off.

Saraiju laughed, "Oh, no, I'm going to your house tonight!"

Karin stopped and glared at him over her shoulder, "_What?_" Saraiju blinked at her.

"You didn't hear? I'm staying over at your place! It'll be fun!"

Karin stalked over to him, still glaring, "No you're not! You don't just invite yourself over to anywhere, especially my home!"

"So you're supposed to invite me? Are you inviting me?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you!" Saraiju started walking away from the trees, Karin behind him.

"You don't know where my house is! And I didn't mean yes to the invitation!"

"But, since there was an invitation, you're inviting me."

"Shut up! You're not going to my house. Good bye." Karin got ahead of him. Saraiju grabbed her arm to stop her.

"C'mon, please? I'm begging you!" he got on his knees and looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

Karin edged away slowly, "O-ok, just…never do that again…." She shuddered, "It's creepy." Saraiju jumped into the air, happy as ever. "Don't," Saraiju froze in the air, "do that either." Saraiju landed back on the ground and followed Karin.

Soon, they arrived at the Geiyito house, and Karin opened the door, shouting, "I'm home! I brought a…friend over!"

"Oh, that's great!" Yuzu ran to the door, grinning. "Oh, Karin! Is this your boyfriend?" Karin and Saraiju stood still as statues.

Karin glared at her sister, snapping, "Of course not! What makes you think that? Not everyone I bring home is _dating _me, Yuzu!"

Yuzu's smile shrunk a bit, "Ok, gosh! Just asking!" She laughed and walked back to the kitchen.

"I like your place! Do just you and your sister live here?" Saraiju stepped in and looked around as Karin closed the door.

"No." Rayo stood near them, looking Saraiju up and down, analyzing him. "I live here with a woman named Dena as well. Who are _you_?" Rayo glared darkly at Saraiju, a look that Karin hadn't seen in a long while on his face.

"My name is Saraiju," he glared back, "but isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?"

"I guess it is." Rayo muttered, "I'm Rayo and this is _my _house. You do what I tell you, got it?"

Saraiju snarled at Rayo, "Whatever! Karin lives here too, I'll do whatever she says is ok." They glared at each other, grinding their teeth.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong with you? Calm down!" Karin pulled Rayo to the side and pushed Saraiju down to the hall towards the living room. "What the heck, Rayo? What's your problem?"

"That little freak you brought here!" Rayo gestured down the hall, "What else?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with him? He can get annoying, but you've just met!"

"Leave me alone," Rayo growled. He turned and began to walk away, but Karin snagged his sleeve.

"No! I asked you a question, now answer it!"

"Let go! I don't have to answer any of your questions! How about you ask that little boyfriend of yours!" Rayo yanked his arm away and walked back to his room.

Karin grabbed her hair, "Why does everyone keep saying that? He's _not _my boyfriend!" She grumbled and went to the living room. Saraiju still looked angry. "Hey!" Karin called, sitting down in front of him, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Saraiju glared at her, "That evil bastard you live with." Karin was surprised.

"You _just met_! Don't call him a bastard!"

"I can and will call him whatever I like. You'd better be glad I just said bastard."

"Shut up! What's up with you two? Ah!" Karin lay down and scowled at the ceiling. She stayed like that until Dena and Rayo walked in.

"Seriously, Dena, you don't want to meet him," Rayo was telling her, but she ignored him, her weird smile on her face. Rayo and Saraiju gave each other evil looks.

"Why hello there!" Dena said, gaining Saraiju's attention.

"Hi," he said, giving the old woman a small smile, "I'm Saraiju, who're you?" Rayo went and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Karin let out a sigh of relief as the tension disappeared.

"I'm Dena Geiyito, Karin's mother. It's so nice to see she's made a friend."

"It's great to meet you. It's nice being Karin's friend." all traces of anger were gone from Saraiju and he tried to hug Karin again.

The girl knocked him over his head, "Stop doing that!" Saraiju laughed and held his head.

"Well, you're very welcome here. I'll go see if Yuzu needs any help in the kitchen..." Dena left just as fast as she'd come in. The darkness returned to the room.

"Dena welcomes me here," Saraiju said to Rayo.

"Dena welcomes almost everybody. Doesn't make me like you," Rayo hissed. They snarled at each other and Karin noticed that they both had really sharp teeth.

"You live here, yet you don't seem to welcomed."

"Shut up, how would you know? Stupid canine."

"_You _cannot call _me _stupid, _feline_."

"What? Why are you saying these things? Canines and felines?" Karin was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, your little buddy here is a pathetic mutt."

"Ha! Like the disgusting little _cat _over here can talk!"

"You're saying that he," Karin pointed at Saraiju, "is a dog, and he," she pointed to Rayo, "is a cat?"

"Yes!" they said simultaneously. Karin sighed.

In a flash, she knocked both of the to the floor, screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"We already told you!" Rayo said.

"Yeah! We already told you," said Saraiju, voice muffled by the ground. Karin wanted to strangle them.

"I don't understand! How is he a cat, and how is he a dog?"

"We just are!" Karin did strangle them. Both of them, at the same time. Until Dena and Yuzu came in and stared blankly. Karin got off both guys and glowered at the ground. Rayo and Saraiju suddenly became fascinated with the walls in the room.

Yuzu let a confused smirk come across her face, "Uh...ok..." Both Dena and Yuzu carried trays full of food. "I made a whole bunch of different things, mostly desserts and treats. There's mochi, amanatto, azuki shiratama, ohagi, and many other things. Seeing as we have a visitor, I thought I should make a lot of good food." Everyone swarmed around the pair and soon, the trays were empty and all five people were munching away. It was nice and peaceful even with the occasional death threats the cat and dog threw at each other.

"That was great, Yuzu," Karin said, grinning at her sister. Yuzu smiled and blushed a little. They all finished their meals and Yuzu got Saraiju an extra futon. Dena didn't want Rayo and Saraiju to kill one another so Yuzu put Saraiju's futon in Karin and her room. They all went to bed and there was a dark silence all throughout the building.

"Hey, Karin?" Saraiju broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Karin asked groggily.

"This was...fun."

"You being here? Even with Rayo?"

"Yes, even with Rayo. Thanks for inviting me over."

"I didn't invite you, you followed me over."

Saraiju laughed, "Well, thanks for not kicking me out."

"Will you guys shush and go to sleep?" Yuzu whined. Karin chuckled and dosed off, Saraiju did the same.

* * *

**WEEEEE! Yeah, I had all my ideas for this one but I lost it when my bros brought in these giant bugs ****that were so COOL! There was a cicada and some dragonfly-spider thing and some freaky moths! YES! And then..uhh..trying not to give any info away: Cherries' almost girlfriend came over and wanted to read the comics I made, so I was pretty happy-happy-joy-joy. But I used to bring my comics to school and let ppl read them, so she's not the first but I like it that ppl read them! The Collector is a messed up movie but I find it so funny! P.S. Don't just think that Rayo sucks, you don't know what _kind _of cat he is! *Meow* So, yeah, there's Chappy 10!**

**Bom adeus,**

_**kiwiVega**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 11**

Simba has started attacking small children and hating fans... Simba is this overly large chihuahua. I swear, he attacked one little girl who was visiting and then he was mad at everything. I was trying to play with him and he attacked ME. Usually he loves me! I didn't feel bad, though, I just started laughing.

HOLY CRAP I can't stop listening to Axel Foley! I don't own Bleach, blah-blah-blah, waffles like to bite curtains and vampires turn into orange cows with salami horns...

* * *

A few days after Saraiju stayed the night and Karin found out he was a dog and Rayo, a cat, everything returned to "normal" and Karin, Yuzu, and Saraiju returned to the Academy. Karin sometimes asked about the whole animal thing, which everyone ignored. Karin and Saraiju were in class, practicing hiding their reiatsu with all the other students.

"Hey, Saraiju," Karin called. Saraiju glanced over at her. "Let's hide up in the air. If we can seal our reiatsu and get high enough, no one should be able to find us."

"Er, with that whole air-walking thing?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Sure." Saraiju made a weird face, "But I hate heights."

Karin stared at him like he'd grown another head, "_Really?_"

He grinned, "No! Did you seriously just believe that? Who's afraid of heights in the Soul Society, anyway?"

Karin turned away and ran a hand through her hair, muttering, "No one." and coughing.

"Wait..." Saraiju said, "Are you afraid of heights?" Karin burst into laughter.

"No, crazy, I am not scared of heights. I was messing with you." she smiled a huge smile.

"Well, Geiyito and Doro, you've been found," their teacher suddenly appeared beside them, "You did fairly well concealing your reiatsu, but all your noise led me right to you." Karin pushed Saraiju and blamed it on him. They both started laughing again. The teacher silenced them, "You two should learn that talking and laughing are not the best things to do when you're trying to hide. We'll be going out to fight Hollows in soon time, I hope you learn how to do things right." The teacher went away.

Karin snickered, "Well, ok." Then, she snapped into seriousness, "We're going to fight

hollows?"

"Oh. I thought since that one incident," Saraiju coughed, "they didn't do that anymore."

"Well, they must have started again. That Aizen dude isn't around anymore, so that wouldn't happen again, right?" Karin pushed her back up on the wall and glared at the ceiling, "If something like that did happen again..." her reiatsu flared a bit and Saraiju laughed.

"You sound violent."

"Oh, shut up. Come on, lets find the others. We can go and bother them the rest of class."

"Ok." They shunpoed to another part of the room to hunt down the some other students.

* * *

**Argh! Sorry for the shortness. It's reaaaaaallllllyyyy short... And there's no title...again... I wanted to put something up, even if it's a little something. I've just been sort of angry-emo lately. I get annoyed so easy and my new bandanas are too big and I want to rip them and I can't find my favorite basketball shorts or my death-cape-hood-thingy. UGGGHHH!**

**And, and, and, Nolan! Nolan, Nolan, Nolan-freaking NOLAN! I'm so sorry, so, so, so, very sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I miss you and Chad I want to talk to everyone and I'm SORRY that I did what I did and you might not even remember but I do and it makes me feel horrible! AND THAT ONE CHILD JACOB LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! I'm so sad, I'm so sad...**

**Bye, bye ppl, I can't promise that I'll put up anything else soon, I'll probably just roll around in a puddle of my tears. And go swimming and have parties (which is sort of why I'm not working anymore this week, too much to do at the pool) But I'll try to get better and write, doodling usually helps. HEY, you guys should doodle, too! In a little bit of free time, doodle weird little pictures. Like Doritos! DORITOS- not your FACE! Oh, man, I'm so messed up right now...bye...**


	13. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

**Meh! School's going to start soon so I might not be working on this for a while... If someone else wants to have a little fun with this, I might just let them! You could make another version while I do other stuff, but please ask me first. I'm going to try and style my hair like a Bleach character for school! I'm thinking about a Kenpachi Zaraki style, but if you guys have any ideas, I want to hear them! I also think I want to get my hair shorter.. Maybe I'll make it white and go as Gin! Haha! Wait, that's not a bad idea...**

**WELL! That-that there you go, peoples! Have fun! I hope you all had a fine summer!**


	14. Stranger Danger

**Kurosaki Future Chapter 12: Stranger Danger**

Hello good people of ! I'm feeling much more cheerful now, though I still miss Nolan... Haha, I hope you had a good time while I didn't update, which was for a long time.. Er, yeah, so here's Stranger Danger!

* * *

Kira sighed as he, Momo, and Rangiku walked through the streets of Inuzuri Rukongai. Most of the people ran into their homes, locking their doors and shouting obscenities at the trio. So many in the Rukon had problems with Shinigami. Any trouble that happened there was blamed on the Death Gods, the poor souls saying that they were unprotected or that the Gotei 13 was just leaving them to die. They also hated the Shinigami because they had large homes and fancy things, meals every day, new clothes any time they liked, and everything the Rukon people didn't. And sometimes, drunk Shinigami would rampage all through the different districts. Even the Shinigami who grew up in the Rukongai were not excepted there, except maybe by the people who had considered them family.

"It's so sad that the people hate us," Momo said, "I'd really like to come to the Rukongai and be greeted with happiness and welcome, not all this anger." Rangiku and Kira nodded, silently agreeing with Momo.

"Have you guys seen anyone you thought were Ichigo's sisters?" Rangiku asked, swinging her sake bottle around her. Kira glanced at Rangiku, then at her sake and furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she had brought alcohol along with her. He looked back in front of him, staring at the little stones and ruts in the trail they walked on.

"I..." Kira began, breathing in slowly, "I have not seen anyone, but I have a feeling we are in the right place." He looked around at all the small houses and the dark faces that stared out of the windows.

"Maybe we should check houses, see if they know anything or if there's a new person that resembles one of the Kurosaki family members," Momo suggested quietly, looking around with Kira. "I think some people will let us in if they know we are searching for important people."

"Yeah, maybe. We should try. Come on," Rangiku stepped up to the door of the house nearest to her. She slipped her sake into her shihakusho and reached up to rap the door. She got no response and rapped again. There was a loud shuffling inside the house and the door flew open.

"What do you want?" a rugged man with stubble on his face and dirt on his clothes asked, narrowing his eyes. A small group of people, another man, a woman, a little girl, and a little boy, stood behind him.

"Um, excuse us," Kira spoke, moving closer to the man, who inched back and narrowed his eyes even more, "We would like to ask you a few questions about some missing persons and perhaps look through your home for a moment." The man snorted.

"How about no?" he began to close the door but Rangiku pushed the door back open.

"Please, we are looking for important people," she said.

"Curse you and whoever you're looking for!" the man exclaimed. Then he opened the door wide and the other man rushed out. He held a blade, not exactly a sword, in his hand.

"You Shinigami always bother us! Die!" He ran at Momo and she dodged, but ended up bumping into someone else. All the Shinigami looked around and noticed that a group of people had surrounded them. They murmured about what was happening.

"Oh, no, it's more violent Shinigami." "What's all the commotion? A Fight?" "Those Shinigami are picked a fight again." "Disgusting Shinigami!" "How dangerous, those poor people have such a big commotion at their home all because of the Shinigami." The people crowded in, trying to get a better look at the little house. Some people had gotten their own household items to use a weapons. Many people shouted and attacked.

"Everything is in an uproar," Momo gasped. She went over to Kira and Rangiku, looking out to the crowd, "Please, calm down, we were only looking for two little girls!" No one stopped trying to hit them even though Momo kept pleading.

"I don't want to kill anyone right now," Rangiku growled, "We should leave."

"Yes," Kira responded, and the trio of Death Gods shunpoed away, headed back to the Seireitei to tell Ichigo that their search had gone wrong.

* * *

Karin had woken up and begun to search for something to eat because Dena and her sister were still resting and she didn't know where Rayo was. She looked through the cabinets in the kitchen and ran around the house wondering where exactly everything was. She didn't find a single thing so she collapsed an old, wobbly chair, sighing in anger. She heard a quick breath come from behind her and turned right around. Rayo leaned on the door frame with a bored look on his face but a mocking glint in his eyes. "What are you looking at like that?" Karin growled.

"You. Are you looking for food?" his expression became softer and he smiled a bit, "You're hopeless." He sauntered over to a random cabinet with a quick smirk, "Did you look in here?" He grabbed the cabinet, pulled it and the one beside it open, then dropped into a chair by the table. Karin almost drooled all over the table, but she controlled herself and stood up.

"Thank you, Rayo," she ground out. It was hard for her, she never thought she'd have to thank Rayo for something.

He gave another warm smile, "No problem." Karin shuddered, wondering why Rayo was being so nice. She grabbed a few ingredients from the cabinets and set up some dishes to cook. Karin grabbed a large pot and stared at it for a while before speaking, "I... I'm not good at cooking. What am I doing? I wish Yuzu was awake..." She scowled at the pot and her stomach growled. Then steps sounded behind her and she titled her head to see.

"I will do it," Rayo said, taking the pot from her hands. "I can make a decent meal, surely better than you," he smiled at her before lighting a fire to heat the food. Karin blew out loudly before flopping into the wobbly chair again. She stared at Rayo for a while until his voice broke her concentration on his back.

"Karin... There is something I want to speak to you about." Karin faced him fully with her whole self, interested in what he had to say to sound so serious.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She leaned forward slightly, hands on her knees.

"Your friend, Saraiju." Rayo said, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"What? Why? What's up?" Karin asked. Rayo turned and looked straight at Karin.

"There's something very unusual about him."

"Yeah, so? Saraiju's a weird guy, he's fun."

"That's not what I mean. You know how I am a cat and he is a dog?"

"Uh, yeah," Karin remembered the stupid men going on about their hatred for each other as canines and felines.

"Saraiju does not have a Zanpakuto, but he has some sort of dog spirit within him. I don't know what it is that could give him that sort of spirit, but it seems dark, evil and is probably very dangerous."

"Where are you going with this?" Karin was confused and slightly nervous.

"I think you should distance yourself from him," Rayo said, in all seriousness. Karin blinked in surprise and gaped at Rayo.

"What?"

"Stop being around Saraiju, he's strange and dangerous. You have to keep away from him."

"Um, how about no?"

"That won't be accepted. Saraiju is an unknown, a stranger. You're going to stay away from him from now on."

"I will _not_."

"Just be quiet. It's for the best, you _will,"_ Rayo frowned at her and spoke in a serious, demanding tone. Karin shook her head violently and jumped from her chair.

"What's wrong with you? How can you let your stupid animal rivalry get in my life? Who are you to tell me to keep away from my friends? Who are you to just decide I should be kept up in a little shelter from the people I like?" Karin questioned him angrily, glaring daggers. She put her hands on her hips, "You know what? You're a _creep_, you're probably just jealous!"

It was Rayo's turn to be surprised and he bumped into the counter, eyes wide, "W-What?" Karin smiled wryly.

"Yeah, that reaction tells me you're just jealous. You perverted freak. Stay out of my business, creep!" Karin whirled around and stormed away, cursing Rayo and telling him he should stay away from her instead of her staying away from Saraiju. Rayo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held his breath a moment and then let it out in a loud sigh. He leaned on the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"That girl... she's made of anger..." Rayo looked up at the door where Karin had just been, "She really should heed my warnings..."

* * *

Karin had made her way to the Shinigami Academy after cursing out Rayo and deciding she would just go to school. She noticed there were other students there but not all that there normally was. She thought about the missing students for a little while, but lost interest quickly and just went to class.

"_This class is with Saraiju,"_ she thought, looking at the door. She opened it up and gazed all around the room, noticing many students were absent from the class.

"Most of the students that are gone are training and learning new attacks for the Hollow fighting thing that's coming up," a loud, happy voice came from beside Karin.

"Ah! Saraiju," she said, smacking the excited boy on his arm, "Don't scream in my ear!"

"Ow," he said, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry." Karin studied him for a moment. _"How could such a weak, nice, and happy person as Saraiju be dangerous at all?" _

Her Zanpakuto spoke,_**"**_**I concur, I concur. He doesn't **_**seem**_** dangerous in the least."**

Karin thought, _"He doesn't seem like he has the guts or power to harm anyone..."_ "You look really thoughtful and... kind of scary," Saraiju said, giving Karin a concerned look, "What's up?"

"Eh?" Karin popped out of her thoughts and gave her attention to Saraiju. He stood there with an expectant smile on his face. Karin rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Um... Rayo was talking to me earlier about you... about something weird. He told me I should stay away from you, that you had a dangerous, unknown power that was not from a Zanpakuto..." Saraiju's smile faltered and Karin noticed, "Eh, not that I think he's telling the truth! I think he's just jealous that I hang out with you so much, I think he's a creep." Saraiju wasn't paying attention anymore. He stared at the ground, then spoke quietly.

"What else did Rayo say...?" he asked softly, eyes still facing down. Karin shifted her weight from one foot to the other, blinking slowly.

"Uh... nothing much... He told me you had a dark dog power that was not from a Zanpakuto and that, since he had know idea what kind of evil thing it was, I should keep my distance from you because you were a stranger." Karin kept shifting her weight, waiting for Saraiju to respond. He finally did, but it wasn't the kind of nice, laid back response Karin expected. Saraiju turned around and, in a flash, crashed through the wall and left the building.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his office chair, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He sighed, depressed. Rangiku, Momo, and Kira had come back to him only to tell him that their search that day had ended in ruin.

"We probably shouldn't return for a few days, maybe weeks," Momo said, "They might expect up to be there and try to attack us and make us steer away forever. We have obviously made everyone in Inuzuri and perhaps all of Rukongai more angry with the Shinigami than before." Ichigo traced the lines in his wooden table, eyes closed tight.

He sighed again and Kira talked, "Should we stop for now? Should we stop searching and let the people of Rukongai calm down before going out again?"

"That could take many weeks. Everyone in the Rukongai has been excited for a while now already, even without you guys strolling around looking for Karin and Yuzu," Rukia said, crossing her arms. She tapped one arm with her fingers, thinking about what to do. "We have to be careful. Quite a few people in the Rukon are strong but have not decided to enter the Academy. They probably hate us, too, and they will fight us. Searching for Karin and Yuzu really is a challenge..."

"I still want to find my sisters," Ichigo spoke up, "They were alone enough in the human world, they don't need to be alone and clueless here, too. Who knows what might happen to them seeing as they're my family members? Someone might find them and fight them, they could die again and I wouldn't have known or been there to protect them. I want them here with me now." He clenched his fists and closed his eyes again, "I wish I was better at sensing reiatsu... I wish they were just right here beside me..." He swore and slammed his fists down on his table, "What am I supposed to do? We haven't found them and the people in Rukongai don't want us to find them! What do I do? I can't think straight!"

Rukia stepped over to Ichigo and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo, calm down," she said soothingly, "I'm sure we will find them, but you have to calm down and think of some way to do that first. Rangiku, Kira, and Momo have already searched a few of the Rukon districts, there's not much left so we are much closer to finding Karin and Yuzu than we first started. You have to think positively." Ichigo stared into Rukia's eyes and found his determination to find his sisters again.

"Alright... I'll think positively." Ichigo turned to his little search party, "How about you guys take a break and get ready fro the time when everything is cool again?" Rangiku pulled out two sake bottles, Kira and Momo nodded with little smiles on their faces, and they all left the office. Ichigo went back to his table, "Ok, I'll just finish up this paperwork here and I'll go rest myself. How about you, Rukia?"

"I'll go ahead and leave. I love you," Rukia told him, walking to the door.

"Love you, too," he responded and Rukia closed the door behind her. Ichigo stared at the small stack of paperwork he had left and started working.

* * *

The students and teacher that were left in the classroom stared at the gaping hole in the wall. Karin stood still for a minute, still trying to register the fact that Saraiju had burst right out of the wall in her mind. She finally got over the wall and shunpoed after Saraiju. She ran around from place to place, but she didn't find him.  
"Hello? Saraiju?" Karin called. She got closer to the forest behind the Academy and noticed a couple of fallen trees. "What the?" she stepped over the trees and walked into the forest. She began to hear pounding and crackling a short time after she entered the forest. She looked around a moment and saw Saraiju punching a tree repeatedly.  
"Dark, huh?" he spoke in a dejected tone, "Dark, dark, deadly!" He scowled and punched the tree again. The bark fell and the trunk split, the tree began to fall. As the tree crashed down, Karin got closer to her friend.  
"Saraiju," she spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear her at the distance he was. His eyes widened at the sound of her voice and he eyed her cautiously.  
"What do you want?" he asked, and Karin was surprised at the rough sound of his voice, "Are you going to tell me I'm an evil stranger?"  
"No way," Karin said, "You're not evil and you're no stranger to me."  
"You're wrong. I am, just like Rayo said."  
"No, you're not." Karin said, stepping a bit closer to him.  
"Shut up!" he shouted. He took a quick breath, "You don't know me."  
"That's because you don't tell me anything about yourself," Karin snapped. Saraiju looked down, at Karin, then down again.  
"I guess you're right..."  
"Yeah," Karin nodded, hands on her hips, "Now what was up with you running out and breaking the wall back there?"  
Saraiju glared at her, "Well, I'm obviously in a bad mood!"  
"Hey," Karin said, returning the glare, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't like what Rayo said about me. I feel like he's right and I hate it," Saraiju's hair fell over his eyes and he bit his lip.  
"Well, I don't think what Rayo said about you is true. You're a pretty awesome guy, not evil, you should be happy like normal," Karin told him with a confident grin.  
"Yeah..sure... I'll try," Saraiju mumbled. He moved his hair out of his face and smiled a small smile at Karin, "Sorry I freaked out." Karin smacked him on the back.  
"No problem, you're just weird like that," she said with a laugh, "It's all ok." Saraiju smiled a larger smile and turned to the school.  
"I'm gonna go back to the Academy right now. Expect me to be happier later. See ya," he waved and shunpoed away. Karin grinned and waved at him, too. But everything was not ok. She was worried about Saraiju. She wondered why something like what Rayo had said had made Saraiju so angry. "_He isn't really dark, is he? No way. But he had a huge reaction... I really wonder why..."_ Karin breathed deeply and walked out of the forest and back to her house.


	15. Author's Note Numero Tres

Oh... em... gee. I didn't realize how short this whole story really was until now. Buuuuut I'm a lazy person and I still have no interest or inspiration for this story... I suppose I can upload that chapter I was working on before I pretty much quit. Sorry, whoever likes this ^-^; I'm just out of it and I can't find much to do with this anymore. Thanks for reading, though! :D


	16. Trece

**Kurosaki Future**

**Chapter 13: Hollow Fighting- MAYBE DUDES, PROBABLY NOT.  
**

* * *

Karin blasted her last target and it exploded in a little fire.

"Oh yeah!" Saraiju cried out, skipping over and giving Karin a high-five. "You're pretty good at this!"

"Haha, yeah man!" she replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "Congratulate me! I'm awesome!" She thought for a second before saying, "I can't wait till we go off Hollow hunting. I'll be making them explode!" Saraiju laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I bet you will! Have you ever fought against a Hollow before?"

"Yeah," Karin told him, smiling widely and moving her hair out of her face, "When I first went to the Rukongai, there was a Hollow attack. Those things are so messed up, man." She almost shuddered when she imagined the white bone masks and piercing red eyes that showed on most Hollows.

"I've never fought one before," her fun dog friend said, "all I can remember fighting is..." he grew silent and glanced at Karin who was patiently waiting for him to continue. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled brightly, "Never mind, heheh..." Karin puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, thinking the poor, weak boy had never been in any sort of battle.

"Have you even seen a Hollow fight?" questioned the peeved tomboy, poking and prodding Saraiju.

"Eh, no, I haven't..." he said softly, and a sheepish smile spread on his face. Karin breathed out, it was a sound not unlike a sigh and a gasp combined. She stared at Saraiju for a long time, ignoring the Hado blasts being fired by the other students in the background. She sigh-gasped once again and laid a hand on Saraiju's shoulder.

"I think I will give you what you've been wanting for so long, Saraiju," she said with a grin.

"_Huh_?" he gave her the blankest stare she'd ever seen on anyone or anything and it made her burst into laughter.

"Y-you know," she choked between laughs, "you've wanted to fight me since we m-met, right?" She calmed down a bit and chuckled, "Now I'll fight you. I'll show you what it feels like." His cheesy smile shrunk somewhat as he looked at her. "What?" she asked when she noticed his changed expression, "You don't want to fight anymore?"

"I'm... I'm sort of scared..." he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

She smiled some more, "Of what, getting beat up? Don't be down on yourself." His face darkened and his eyes were covered by shadows as he looked down with an unusual smile,

"Yeah...sure, that's why..." Karin was a little worried about her friend but decided he was just nervous and left him to prepare for their fight until the end of the school day. She waited patiently for him, but the urge to go off on something or someone grew in her and she had no idea why it was so strong. She had an intense feeling, a want for violence or a battle, but she wasn't angry at anything. Her body just itched for a fight, she wanted to go up against something. Karin was really hopeful that Saraiju would meet her for a bit and she would be able to hit something. She waited and waited until her excitable friend showed up.

He was not pumped like she had expected, he had his head down and dragged his feet as he got closer to her. His messy hair fell over his face and Karin wondered what was wrong.

"Eh, hey..." he mumbled, glancing up and her then back down to the ground.

"What's up? Don't you want to fight anymore?" Karin said, frowning and putting her hands on her hips, "You're acting pretty weird..."

"I think us fighting is a bad idea..." he spoke up again, still looking down. "I don't really want to fight you now," he told her, and when her shoulders sank low, he rushed to say something to cheer her up, "I-I mean, you don't even have a Zanpakuto. I didn't know that when we first met, I just wanted to fight... Sorry..." His face looked pained as he spoke to her, she could see him cringe even with him staring down and his hair falling over his eyes. After a minute of silence, Saraiju looked at Karin again with a mixed up sort of smile, "But there's still that Hollow hunt thing in the World of the Living, you know? It's coming up soon." The spazzy girl brightened at hearing this and a blithe expression spread across her face.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, "There is that Hollow hunt!"

"Isn't your sister going to that, too? It has a combination of classes, right?"

"Yes, there's a combination..." Karin thought for a second then asked Saraiju, "How am I supposed to really get my Zanpakuto? I know you pulled it up, but..." He thought some, too.

"I heard that if you meditate and try really hard, you can contact your Zanpakuto and get it to show up. For some people, it's really easy. Do you daydream sometimes?" She nodded with a smirk. "Have you already talked to your Zanpakuto?" She nodded again, but the smirk faded as she thought of her annoying spiritual weapon. "Alright, then it should be easy, I guess. Just sit down and... think. Think about your Zanpakuto, try to get in contact." He pushed down on her shoulders slightly and got her to sit on the ground. "Give it your all, Karin," he smiled. Karin crossed her legs and closed her eyes, trying to relax and go deeper into her mind and away from reality to search for her Zanpakuto.

"_**I'm already here, darling." **_A silky voice spoke up so suddenly, Karin almost yelped in surprise.

"_Why did you have to scare me like that?"_

"_**Oh, sorry, sorry," **_the voice laughed, **_"Did you come for a visit to your own inner world?"_**

"_Yes, I did. Is there some sort of complicated sequence of random tasks that I have to do to get there?"_

"_**Oh, no, you can just come right in..." **_The sounds of the outside world disappeared and when Karin opened her eyes again, she found herself in an unusual area that looked like a creepy painting. Most of what was in this place, like what Karin assumed was the sky, was pitch black, but streaks of white decorated everything. The ground was made up of splotches of black and white, and pale and bright stars were spread around the sky. Karin noticed little bits of red here and there and when she looked down as she walked, every time she took a step, the ground around her feet turned red as well. She looked up again, not where she walked, and freaked out whenever she stepped and heard a loud creak.

"Holy-!" she gasped and looked down to see a long white bridge that stretched out into darkness. She walked and walked until she finally neared the end of the bridge where she saw a black and white pile of fluff. As she got closer, she figured out that the fluff was not really fluff, but a woman wearing a huge and flowing dress. Karin peered at the weird woman from a short distance, examining her. The dress was mostly white and was sprinkled with little sequins and jewels and had elaborate black swirling designs along with ruffles. She also wore black lace gloves and a blood red bands on each ring finger. She had white hair pinned up by a red rose clip, pale skin and shining dark eyes. Her face was covered with light makeup and her scarlet lips were fixed in a smirk.

"Yo," she spoke with a nod of her head, surprising Karin, "I'm your Zanpakuto, hon. How nice of you to come and see me. Do you have a special request for something?"

Karin shuffled her feet and got closer to the fancy looking person, "Yeah, I want to have you as a sword by my side. You know, I want to use you in battle as a weapon. I also want to know how to release you."

"You'd need to know my name for that," she said, titling her head to the side a bit.

"I know," Karin said, "So tell me your name."

"It's not that easy, dear girl, I cannot just tell you."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"You don't need to release me yet. If you want me to become a sword, all you have to do is ask, or even tell me. I'm part of _your_ soul, you control my forms." the lady poked her arm.

"So, shouldn't I be able to control if I can put you into a release form?" Karin crossed her arms and looked seriously at the woman, expecting to be right.

"That's not the form I was talking about," she responded, giving Karin a cross look.

"Crap, that _sucks_," Karin moaned, kicking a board on the bridge, making a thick red streak. She looked around and scraped her feet on the bridge some more. She stopped when there was a big red scribble beneath her, "What's with this place? What are you any way? I remember hearing about some Zanpakuto that have weird forms, are you one of those?" She looked up from the bridge and up to her Zanpakuto. Well, Karin intended to look at the woman, but found she was not there. Instead, there was a large king cobra slithering towards her. "Whoa..." she whistled with her eyes wide, "Look at that..."

The snake coiled and its head rose. "A bad thing about this form is that I can't get very high." It was Karin's Zanpakuto, her voice was a bit quieter but harsher.

"You're a snake, huh?" Karin grinned, "That's so awesome. And your colors match this weird world." Most of the cobra was a slick ebony color, but there were white waves of scales that swirled around it. A red hoop shone atop the cobra's head, and Karin breathed out in awe as she stared into it's blazing eyes, "It's like lava..."

"What?" the spirit hissed in confusion. Karin smiled.

"Your colors, they're lustrous, really nice."

"Why, thank you," the snake coiled up again and the scales began to blur. It morphed and grew into the elegant woman that had been there before. "I think you should go now, you've left Saraiju waiting for quite a while." Karin blinked in surprise, she'd totally forgotten about Saraiju.

"Eh, how exactly do I get out...?" she asked, glancing about.

Her Zanpakuto's mouth curved upward and she said, "Just think about leaving. It's that easy." Karin shrugged and followed the simple instructions, exiting her inner world. Saraiju scuttled around, searching for something to interest him while his friend was in another world. She chuckled at his bored expression and he freaked out.

"Gah! K-Karin? Why, eh, when?" He went over to her, "When did you get out of... like, yourself?" Karin laughed at him and stood up.

"Just now!" she answered, dusting off her uniform, "I met my Zanpakuto. She's weird." She looked up from her uniform and grinned at Saraiju, who grinned back at her.

"Weird how?" he asked, scratching his ear and giving her a sideways glance. She spun in a circle and pulled up her clothes slightly.

"She's got a big dress, like this," she told him, shaking and stretching her hakama, "and she's all pretty and creepy like, 'Hullo, darling. My dear, honey bun,'" she purred, swaying from side to side, pursing her lips and waving her hand. Saraiju threw his head back and laughed.

"That kind of person is part of you?" he roared with laughter and almost lost his balance, "A pretty girl with a big dress! Pfft!" Karin scowled and went over, punching his shoulder. "Haha- ow!" he gave her a confused look and held his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with my Zanpakuto being a fancy lady? What's so funny about that?" she snarled at him, crossed her arms. Hurt and anger flashed through her eyes. She exhaled and relaxed, letting her arms fall to her sides, "You're rude."

"N-no," he stammered, reaching his hands out to her apologetically, "You've got it wrong! I-I didn't mean anything by it! I just, uh..." he bit his lip and looked away, "I thought it was funny... I thought it was weird." He looked back at her, "I mean, you don't seem like you'd ever be like that."

"Like what? Pretty?"

"No!" he looked at her wide-eyed, "You're pretty!

* * *

**I be hatin'. I don't like a whole bunch about this story now that I think about it. I was going to revise it but I've got stuff to do and I haven't been able to really think of anything Bleach related lately. And the pretty part is stupid. But I couldn't think of anything else. And Tueur should die. And... I dunno, bye!** :DDD


End file.
